Thorn of Love
by vAither
Summary: Ada dua sisi yang dimiliki tiap manusia. Sadar atau pun tidak, kita, para manusia pasti memiliki sisi lain yang tidak pernah kita tunjukkan pada orang di sekitar kita. Yah, termasuk diriku...


Thorn of Love

▓by vAither▓

Disclaimer:

Story by vAither

Character by Masashi Kishimoto

This Fanfic's title by WINNER's Song Mino

WARNING!

100% vAither Idea! OOC! Typo! MissType! EYD!

~First Chapter: The Witch~

Ada dua sisi yang dimiliki tiap manusia.

Sadar atau pun tidak, kita, para manusia pasti memiliki sisi lain yang tidak pernah kita tunjukkan pada orang di sekitar kita.

Yah, termasuk diriku...

~First Chapter: The Witch~

"Kau putus lagi?"

Si pria Namikaze itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba bersuara. "Ya, begitulah," jawabnya santai sebelum membuang mukanya menghindari tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan sang sahabat.

Sasuke mendecih mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Kau memperlakukan perempuan seperti mainan," katanya sembari mengekori Naruto yang mulai berjalan cepat. "Kau akan mencampakkan mereka jika kau bosan."

Naruto mengacak rambut pirang cepaknya kasar. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama lebih dari 10 tahun, bisa-bisanya sahabatnya ini berpikiran seperti itu padanya. Terlebih lagi ucapannya itu seolah menyatakan jika Naruto ini bukan pria baik-baik.

Ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Shion.

Naruto kesal. Tentu saja. Maka, ia pun berbalik untuk mengutarakan bantahannya, namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut. Suara 'GEDEBUK!' keras menginterupsi aksinya.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, Naruto."

"Aku tidak sengaja!" Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di lantai sebagai akibat bertubrukan dengan tubuh kekar milik Naruto. Rambut, bingkai kacamata, dan pakaian milik gadis ini sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Tidak tahu apa sebabnya, Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, tangan Naruto akhirnya terulur hendak membantu gadis itu untuk bangkit. Tapi gadis itu bahkan enggan untuk menatapnya, dan lebih memilih bangun tanpa bantuan Naruto lalu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong oleh sikapnya.

'Gadis itu... Apa dia tidak mengenalku?'

'Atau dia malah sengaja melakukannya untuk mengambil perhatianku?'

Banyak spekulasi muncul dalam benak Naruto saat ini. Dan hanya disebabkan oleh pertemuannya dengan si gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" dan suara nyaring milik Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. "Kalian melihatnya?"

Mereka bertiga, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SD dan terus berlanjut hingga sekarang, saat mereka memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Walau hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa dikatakan baik pada awalnya.

Yah, itu hal yang wajar bagi laki-laki. Terlebih lagi keduanya memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka membaik dengan sendirinya.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi dengan dua konsonan favoritnya yang berarti 'iya'.

Sementara si Namikaze pirang menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. "Melihat apa?" tanyanya.

"Si penyihir itu..."

"Penyihir?"

Sasuke yang diam, membuka mulutnya, "Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang menabrakmu," jelasnya pada Naruto.

"EH?" Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Tunggu dulu... Penyihir? Gadis tadi?"

Anggukan kepala Sakura membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau menyebutnya penyihir?" ujar Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, wajahnya yang tertutup poni membuatnya menyeramkan juga 'kan?"

"Yah... Dia cukup manis..."

Sakura tersenyum miring menatap Naruto, "Kau jelas-jelas jatuh dalam kutukannya."

~First Chapter: The Witch~

Sesampainya di kelas, trio itu mengambil tempat mereka di tengah kelas. Tidak terlalu di belakang, dan tidak juga di depan. Dan Sakura langsung mendapati Naruto fokus menatap ke kursi yang berjarak 5 baris dari mereka yang diduduki seorang gadis berambut gelap.

"Aku tidak tahu kita ternyata sekelas dengannya," Naruto masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Dari sekian banyak wanita yang ada di dunia ini sekarang kau tertarik dengan penyihir macam dia?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sakura yang sedang membenarkan _make-up_ nya menepuk lengan Sasuke pelan. "Biarkan saja, cintanya tidak pernah bertahan selama lebih dari satu bulan."

Jelas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu menyindir si pirang, Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto terlalu fokus pada sosok gadis berambut gelap di depannya. Bahkan saat kelas dimulai, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dosen katakan hingga kelas usai karena terlalu terpaku pada sosok Hinata.

"Apa kira-kira dia sudah punya pacar?" Naruto bertanya entah pada siapa.

Sakura yang tengah membereskan buku ikut menatap si gadis berambut gelap yang tengah bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Kaulihat, jangankan pacar. Orang saja tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya." Sakura ternyata juga menaruh perhatiannya pada Hinata.

Saat Hinata berjalan, semua orang nampak memberi jalan untuknya. Nampaknya, itu suatu keuntungan baginya menyandang predikat penyihir. Dengan langkah santai, ia melengos keluar dari kelas tanpa ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata dalam diam.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Sasuke, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum kelas dimulai." Tidak seperti Hinata, ketiga manusia ini tetap berada di ruangan yang sama untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik!" serunya lalu menggulung lengan bajunya. Dengan langkah lebar ia berusaha mengejar Hinata.

Selepas Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai tanpa arti, "Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka?" mata hijaunya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura. Seringainya perlahan memudar, matanya melirik pintu, "Tidak apa-apa."

~First Chapter: The Witch~

Sejujurnya tidak sulit menemukan Hinata. Ia hanya perlu mempertajam indera pendengarannya. Karena pada setiap jalur koridor yang Hinata lewati para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi akan langsung menjerit ataupun berbisik mengenainya. Mungkin terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

Langkah kaki Naruto makin kencang ketika manik _sapphire_ nya berhasil menangkap Hinata. "Hinata!" serunya. Orang yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Ia malah mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Heh," desah Naruto meremehkan. Hinata tidak tahu... Naruto adalah juara tetap dalam perlombaan _sprint_ yang diadakan pada setiap festival olahraga yang diselenggarakan sekolah.

Ia bersiap dalam posisinya, lalu...

... Berlari cepat mengejar Hinata.

Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh gadis. Seorang Namikaze Naruto sudah sepatutnya menjadi sosok pria yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis 'kan? Tapi sekarang, keadaan berbalik dengan begitu cepat.

Dan bukannya gadis yang bertingkah seperti ini lebih menarik?

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kala ia hampir mendekati Hinata. Tangan kekarnya terjulur hendak menggapai pundak kecil Hinata.

Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh mungil Hinata menghadapnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" ujar Hinata tergagap. Sekuat tenaga ia kerahkan untuk bebas dari cengkraman tangan Naruto pada pundak mungil mungilnya. Namun apa daya, kekuatan miliknya jelas tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan pria di hadapannya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto terangkat hendak menyentuh poni yang menutupi tiga perempat wajah Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti di udara. "Ah, maaf..." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto!" serunya, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Hinata sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu...," Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

'Lihat 'kan ia pasti mengenalku!' Naruto berucap dalam hati. 'Semua orang di kampus ini tentu mengenal Namikaze Naruto.'

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanya Hinata. "K-Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Gawat!

Saat ini Naruto pasti terlihat seperti seorang penguntit bagi Hinata.

Naruto kembali membungkuk. "Maaf... A-aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." Kenapa malah ia yang gagap saat ini. "Lalu, apa kau punya waktu kosong?"

Seperti yang dibayangkan dari seorang Naruto. _Womanizer_. Dia langsung mengajak orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya! Mengerikan...

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Namikaze-san..." Hinata membungkuk. "Maaf aku tidak punya waktu kosong... Aku harus kerja sambilan sehabis ini..." ucapan yang ia ucapkan ini membuat kepala Naruto bagai tersambar petir.

Naruto membeku di tempat sedangkan Hinata berjalan menjauhinya.

 _Great_ , Naruto!

Kau berhasil membuat gadis itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu.

~First Chapter: The Witch~

Naruto bisa dikatakan beruntung. Karena semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata, ia belum sama sekali melihat gadis itu. Ia tidak akan sanggup memajang wajah tampannya ini ke depan si gadis Hyuuga itu.

Bruk!

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Naruto yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar. "Kau belum meneguk setetes pun alkohol dan kau sudah mabuk?" ia berkata sebelum menghirup _XYZ_ _1_ yang dipesannya.

Detik berikutnya, bartender menyodorkan segelas _black velvet_ _2_ yang dipesan Naruto dan langsung diminumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Berikan aku sebotol _vodka_ dengan kadar alkohol tinggi!" serunya yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menolehkan kepala.

"Kalau kau bersikap begitu, aku akan mengusirmu keluar dari pestaku," ancam sakura yang secara mengejutkan ada di belakang mereka dengan bertolak pinggang. "Kau tau 'kan hari ini pesta ulang tahunku? Jangan coba-coba merusaknya! Lagipula aku meminta para bartender hanya menyediakan cocktail malam ini," tambahnya. "Tolong berikan saja dia segelas _red eye_ _3_." Sakura pun berlalu untul menyambut para tamu lain yang baru datang.

Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Ia mengundang seluruh sahabatnya lalu menyewa sebuah bar mewah yang berada di tengah kota. Keluarga Haruno adalah pemilik Rumah Sakit elit di Konoha. Jelas membuatnya bebas melakukan sesuatu semacam ini. Dan ini tidak seberapa. Kedua orangtua Sakura tentunya rela mengeluarkan biaya sebanyak apapun demi kebahagiaan putri tunggal mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke? Yah, keduanya tentu jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Karena mereka masing-masing adalah penerus kedua perusahaan raksasa. Uzumaki., Corp, yang bergerak di bidang real estate dan Uchiha Group yang ada di pelbagai industri. Karena mereka laki-laki, mereka tidak terlalu bermewah-mewah seperti sahabat mereka, si gadis musim semi.

Naruto mengendurkan dasi perak yang ia kenakkan. "Walaupun hanya _cocktail_ , ini tetaplah minuman beralkohol." Naruto kembali meneguk _red eye_ nya secepat kilat. "Lalu kenapa ia memberikan minuman kesukaan Sasuke untukku?"

Kiba terkekeh melihat kelakuan Naruto. "Lihat tuan muda kita, menegak _cocktail_ seperti menegak air," ejek Kiba. "Mana tuan muda kita yang lain?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto melirik Kiba sebentar sebelum memainkan ponsel pintarnya. "Ia sedang sibuk katanya harus menyiapkan materi untuk RUPS4." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan kembali memesan _cocktail_. Kali ini segelas _martini_ 5.

"Ya, itu memang yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang penerus..."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejekku?"

"Entahlah..." Kiba kembali terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sedang banyak masalah," wajah Kiba berubah serius.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya lalu menunjuk Kiba dengan jari telunjuknya, "Tepat sekali."

"Ceritakan padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantu meringankan bebanmu..."

"Kau tau, Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto meneguk ludah. Menyebut namanya saja membuat tenggorokkannya kering.

Kiba membelalakan mata sipitnya, "Si penyihir itu!" Yap, semua orang nampak mengenal Hinata kecuali dirinya, Kiba yang berada di fakultas lain bahkan juga mengenalnya! W.O.W! Apa Hinata itu sebegitu terkenal? Dia artis?

Saat Naruto masih berada dalam pikirannya. Kiba mulai menarik kesimpulan, "Kau tertarik padanya?!" Kiba menatap temannya nanar.

Naruto kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar. "Kurasa bukan hanya tertarik... aku... suka... dengannya," Naruto segera menutupi wajahnya yang memanas. Entah mengapa ia sangat malu kala mengatakan ini pada Kiba.

"Kau yakin kau tidak dikutuk atau diberi ramuan?"

"Apa sih!"

Kiba masih tidak memercayai indera pendengarannya. "Aku pasti sudah mabuk..." katanya dengan repetisi tiap 3 detik.

"Tidak kau belum mabuk Inuzuka-san..." Naruto mencengkram pundak Kiba. "Uzumaki Naruto menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Itulah kenyataan yang perlu kau ketahui."

Kiba masih terus mengulang perkataannya.

Naruto tersenyum sembari meneguk martini dan pergi dari meja bar.

~First Chapter: The Witch~

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar. Tentunya setelah ia berpamitan dengan Sakura dan memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia mengendarai mobil sendiri hari ini, ia tidak boleh terlalu mabuk. Orang lain mungkin sudah mabuk jika menegak minuman sebanyak yang ia minum, tapi tidak dengannya. Terimakasih _Kami-sama_ yang sudah memberinya toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol.

Ia berjalan ke arah dimana ia memarkirkan _Aston Martin DB11_ miliknya. Kala itu juga, manik sapphirenya tertahan pada seseorang yang berada di sebelah mobil _sports_ nya. Gadis cantik dengan gaun biru tua selutut yang begitu pantas dipakainya. Walau ia harus mendesah kecewa karena gaun itu tidak terlalu menunjukkan lekuk tubuh si gadis, tapi ia yakin gadis ini memiliki lekuk tubuh yang sangat indah. _S-Line_... Tapi gaun itu juga sangat cocok ia kenakkan.

'Mungkin ia kenalan Sakura...' pikir Naruto singkat. Namun sebelum ia berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi si gadis. Mata sapphirenya bertemu dengan mata sang gadis yang langsung membuang mukanya dan berjalan cepat. Gadis ini jelas-jelas berusaha untuk menghindari Naruto.

Gerak-geriknya ini jelas mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Tunggu dulu!

Ini tidak mungkin 'kan?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang. Ia tidak mabuk, ia sepenuhnya sadar! Ia kembali menatap sang gadis yang makin menjauh. Sikap gadis itu begitu...

... Mencurigakan di matanya.

Walaupun belum tentu benar... Apa salahnya mencari tahu?

Dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah cepat, Naruto pun mengejar sang gadis.

 _D_ _éjà_ _vu_ _6_.

Kejadian ini terulang kembali.

"Tunggu dulu!" panggil Naruto. Ia berusaha membuat si gadis berhenti berlari. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, gadis itu makin berlari kencang.

"Sialan!" Naruto jelas merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 _Kenapa ia tidak bertindak lebih cepat kala gadis itu menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan itu._

Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang panjang, kembali mencoba untuk kembali meraih pundak mungil si gadis.

Sedikit lagi...

 _Karena sudah begitu jelas, begitu amat jelas! Gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini..._

Grep!

 _Adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang menabraknya..._

Dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut Naruto memutar tubuh gadis bergaun _navy_ di cengkramannya hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

 _Yang tidak lain tidak bukan..._

"Hinata?"

 _Adalah Hyuuga Hinata_.

▓TBC or END? ▓

-Sesuai Request-

Wkwkwkwk *becanda kok*

~First Chapter: The Witch~

END

 **Thorn of Love**

▓ **To Be Continued▓**

 _XYZ_ _1_ : cocktail yang terbuat dari campuran light rum, triple sec, dan perasan lemon.

 _black velvet_ _2_ : Cocktail yang terbuat dengan mencampur champagne, beer (stoutbeer), dan sparkling wine. Seperti namanya warnanya hitam karena si Stoutbeer

 _red eye_ _3_ : Cocktail yang terbuat dari campuran vodka, jus tomat, beer, telur. Ada beberapa red eye yang memakai beberapa tabasco untuk menambah rasa pedas (ato panas ya). Jadi tau 'kan kenapa Naruto bilang ini minuman kesukaan Sasuke. Yap! Jus Tomat! Sakura juga mesen minuman ini buat Naruto karena ada vodkanya.

RUPS4: Ini mah gampang! Anak FE angkat tangan! RUPS= Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham.

Martini5: Cocktail dengan campuran utama Gin dan di tambah vermouth putih (dry vermouth).

Déjà vu6: Kalian pasti udah tau... Perasaan sudah mengetahui atau mengingat kembali. Kayak terulang gitu lho.

Jadi tau banyak cocktail 'kan... Bukan Cuma Tequila ato Bloody Mary

V's note: daku balik lagi bawa fanfic baru! Ide selalu ada tapi ga bisa ngembanginnya TT_TT... Btw, saya termasuk pendatang baru di Naruto fandom jadi jangan bully saya, yah... Senpaitachi...

Dan lagi-lagi saya belum nentuin pairingnya... (HAYOLOH!) Pengennya sih, my favorite couple A.K.A NaruHina... Let it Flow aja deh... wkwkwkw...

Btw lagi, judul fanficnya diambil dari judul lagu WINNER, PRICKED atau Thorn of Love (alias duri cinta) SONG MINO SARANGHAE *Fangirling tiba-tiba*


End file.
